1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to an aircraft propulsion system and, more particularly, to a thrust reverser with blocker doors.
2. Background Information
A typical propulsion system for an aircraft includes a thrust reverser for providing reverse thrust. Various types and configurations of thrust reversers are known in the art. While these thrust reversers have various advantages, there is still a need in the art for an improved thrust reverser for an aircraft propulsion system. In particular, there is a need for a thrust reverser with reduced drag during normal forward flight of the aircraft.